Help Me Ms Litchi
by The L33t One
Summary: Tao has fallen deathly sick and Litchi is baffled on how to cure her. As she is working to cure Tao, Litchi starts to discover that she may have never realized her true feelings for the young Kaka
1. Heal me Booby Lady

Taokaka walked along the streets of Orient Town while the sun was setting. She stopped a second to take in all the wonderful smells of food around her. For a second she was tempted to just stop what she was doing and go and eat. But she shook her head no. "No, have to go see Booby Lady."

Tao opened the door to Litchi Faye-Ling's medical clinic. This was a place where she often visited; not because she was sick, just because she enjoys the visits. It was empty accept for Litchi who was sorting out some medicine.

She turned when she heard Tao enter. "Oh hey Tao," She smiled as she walked towards her. "What brings you up here?" But Litchi noticed something odd about the young cat girl. She noticed sweat coming off her exposed legs and she was panting. Litchi got worried. "What's wrong Tao?"

"Tao was fighting Squiggly," Tao explained. "When one of Squiggly's gross bugs got up Tao's cloths and bit her. Tao squashed it. But now the bite is a weird color and she keeps getting sick." Tao vomited on the floor. "And nothing Tao eats will stay in her stomach, meow. So that's why Tao came up here. If anyone can help Tao you can Booby Lady."

"You did the right thing coming here Tao," Litchi said. "Come on, have a seat here and let me have a look at that bite." Tao came up and sat down on the examination table. "So where is the bite?"

"Right here Booby Lady," Tao unzipped her cat jacket and opened it up to show a huge, purple spot on her stomach. "Tao doesn't like that color, meow."

"Neither do I," Litchi muttered. "Tao this doesn't look good at all," She ran over and got some medicines from the cabinet. "Here Tao drink some of this. It might help with the vomiting problem."

Tao took the medicine and drunk it. "YUCK! That tasted horrible Booby Lady."

"It's supposed to taste bad Tao," Litchi said. "That's how you know it's working." Litchi took a tube of crème and rubbed it on the bite. Litchi looked at her face and thought she saw a tint of red from Tao's shadowy face. "Is anything wrong Tao?"

"Oh it's just…this cream is cold, meow." Tao said.

"Well it's gonna make you feel better Tao. I use this for most infectious bug bites. With any luck it'll help yours."

A smile shaped like a sideways number 3 made its way onto Tao's face as she hugged Litchi. "Thanks Booby Lady, you're the best meow!" She coughed a little.

Litchi blushed and hugged back. "That's very nice of you to say Tao. Come on in the back and get some rest for me."

"You mean go to sleep?" Tao asked. "Sure Tao can do that meow!" And with that Tao fell asleep.

"Wait!" Litchi shouted. "I didn't mean right here! There's a bed in the…" But Tao was already in deep-sleep mode. Litchi sighed as she zipped up Tao's Kaka jacket, picked her up, and took her to the back room where she left a bed for her patients to sleep on. Litchi sat down beside her and patted Tao's head. She looked at Tao's hidden face and wondered what it actually looked like. She had asked Tao before about her face, but always she avoids the subject and says she's shy about showing her face to anyone. Litchi though about pulling Tao's hood back and having a quick peek at her face; but she decided that it would be wrong to do that to Tao.

Litchi went into her room and went to sleep. During her sleep she dreamed of Tao and her running along the beach.

"Rawr!" Tao said playfully. "Tao's gonna get ya Booby Lady!"

"Oh no!" Litchi said laughing.

Tao leaped at Litchi and pinned her down to the ground. "Tao got ya!" She snuggled up against Litchi while purring affectionately. "You know what that means."

"Tao what are you…" but Litchi stopped talking as soon as Tao held her face above her own. Litchi turned bright red as she moved closer towards Tao's…

Litchi awoke with a jump. She had been having a lot of dreams like that about Tao lately. Litchi didn't understand why though. She was straight; or at least she was. Litchi concluded these dreams came about by spending too much time with Tao. After all, she had been going to the Kaka Village a lot lately to teach the kittens. And Tao had been with her a lot.

_Yeah,_ Litchi thought. _I've just been spending too much time with Tao._

She was about to go to sleep when she heard groaning coming from the overnight room. She rushed into the room and saw that Tao was twitching and grunting in pain.

"Owie!" She said. "Booby Lady help! Tao's body is hurting all over neow!"

Litchi unzipped Tao's jacket and saw that the bug bite had spread a purple rash across her stomach. "This isn't good!" Litchi said.

"I-Is Tao gonna be alright?" Tao asked nervously.

"I don't…" But Litchi didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want to say that to the poor girl. Tao was so innocent, Litchi couldn't say that to her. "I mean of course you are." Litchi said instead with a fake smile. "I promise I'm gonna make you all better." Litchi ran and picked up a herb from her medicine cabinet. "Here Tao eat this. It'll make the pain go away."

Tao snatched it and swallowed the leaf in one gulp. "OWIE!" Tao shouted. "TAO'S STILL…" then she fell back on the bed and passed out.

Litchi ran to her medicine lab. That herb would keep Tao knocked out for at least 6 hours. She had to come up with a way to cure Arakune's venom; because it looked like Tao's life depended on it.


	2. Hero of the Sick

Litchi worked all night and turned up with nothing. Whatever she tried did nothing and if not only made Tao worse. Tao's herb wore off and she was back to aching all over again. Litchi worked as hard as she could and still turned up no luck.

"Booby Lady…" Tao moaned. "Please help Tao. Her body feels horrible!" Tao was in a state of tears.

Litchi ran all across her medicine lad. She searched through the cabinets and hoped to find something that would at least end her pain, but none of the pain killers in there helped Tao.

Then Litchi picked up a small syringe. It contained a poison that once it entered the blood stream it would kill the person in less than 60 seconds. She used this to put down patients that were incurable and surfing beyond death.

"That would certainly end her pain…" Litchi said to herself. Then a tear came to her eyes. "NO!" She shouted. "I'm not going to let it come to that! I swear I'm going to save her!" But she had tried everything that she could think off, and Tao was starting to groan even louder. Litchi started to cry.

"MS. LITCHI!" A shout came from the lobby, followed by a loud crash. Bang Shishigami ran into the medicine lab where Litchi was crying. "WHAT IS THE MATTER?" He shouted concerned. "HAS SOMEONE HURT YOU? WHERE IS HE? I SHALL PUNISH HIM!"

Litchi grabbed Bang by the shoulders. "BANG!" She shouted. "YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU USE POISONS RIGHT?"

"Why yes I do," Bang replied. "Why do you ask?"

Litchi dragged him into the back room where Tao was lying. "IS THERE A WAY TO CURE THIS?"

Bang looked at Tao's body and shivered. "I am sorry Ms. Litchi, but I cannot make a cure for a poison that is not my own." He saw that Litchi was starting to cry more. "But do not fear!" He reassured her. "I do know that a cure can be made for any poison. If you were to get a sample of the source of that poison, I would most definitely be able to forge a cure from it."

"Tao got this bite…moan…from fighting Squiggly," Tao told him. "It came from one of Squiggly's gross bugs."

"Then I shall go and confront Arakune. And I shall come back with his bugs so I can forge a cure for his poison!"

Tao tried to force a smile, but couldn't because she was under too much pain. "Thanks Scruffy Man."

"No need to thank me. I am only doing my duty. For I am Bang Shishigami, the hero of the weak, the man respected and loved by all those who follow him! I protect the innocent and bring justice to those who's sins are beyond salvation. I swear Taokaka that I will not stop until you are cured. I shall be the hero of the Kaka Clan. Your kittens will tell stories about me for generations to come. For I am…"

"JUST GO!" Litchi shouted at him.

Bang stuttered and then dashed at the door towards the sewers where Arakune lurked.

Litchi gave Tao another herb to put her to sleep. "I promise I'll do all that I can to help you Tao."

Tao ate the leave. "I know Booby Lady…" she passed out again.

Litchi sat beside Tao and cried. She was already doing all she could to help Tao, and she pet getting worse and worse. Pretty soon, she would no choice but to put her down.

"But why is this thought making me so sad?" Litchi said while tears came down like waterfalls. She liked the girl, that she did, but that shouldn't make her cry uncontrollably.

Litchi thought about her dream, and the other ones that she had like it. In all of them, she had or come close to kissing Tao; and sometimes more than that.

Litchi gasped. "Am-Am I in love with Tao?" She looked at the sleeping cat girl. "I-I am. I'm a lesbian." She started crying more. "I hope I can get the chance to tell her."


	3. Bang's Battle for Tao

Bang walked along the sewer paths. Just the stench of the place alone was probably enough to kill a man, as well as the high concentration of seithr. But that's probably why Arakune loved it down here so much.

"ARAKUNE!" Bang shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF FIEND!" But Arakune wasn't anywhere to be found. Bang thought for a second. "Hmm, he attacks the Kaka Clan Village quite often. So he must be drawn to cats!" Bang started to make cat noise. "Meow! Meow! MEOW!"

As Bang walked on, he was unaware of the black ball of slimy goo following him from the ceiling. Arakune couldn't make any sense of what Bang was doing. "What doing? stupid know eat. hunger nyway." Arakune finally decided that he was hungry enough to eat Bang. He dove off the ceiling and into the sewage. Then he crept up through the water right beside the path Bang was walking on and sprang at him.

Bang's ninja senses and reflexes allowed him to see this attack and dodge it just in time. "You've finally decided to show yourself fiend!" Bang struck a battle pose. "I wish to complete my task as quickly as I can, so I ask you to let me have a couple of your insects and I shall be on my way."

"My insects?" Arakune said. " want no hav devour care stupid eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat!"

Bang as usual could not understand exactly what Arakune was saying; but from what Bang heard Arakune had become hostile. "So you're taking the hard way eh?" Bang dashed towards Arakune and delivered a punch to his gooey body. "BANG PUNCH!"

Arakune flew backwards and splattered against the wall. His body oozed down and reformed. Arakune was aggravated at Bang now. He lunged through the air at Bang and formed his body around him. Whatever Arakune was made started to squeeze around Bang and cause him pain.

Bang struggled to break free of Arakune's grasp. He grabbed the nail from his back and threw it through Arakune's body. It deformed from his own and the nail wedged into the wall. Bang grabbed Arakune before he could get away and performed an uppercut to him launching him into the air. "BANG UPPERCUT!" Bang used his ninja speed and jumped up lighting fast into the air and pounded Arakune down towards the ground; then he used the same speed to get to the ground before Arakune and punch him as he fell. "BANG DROP EX!"

Arakune launched a ball of goo from his body as fell with pain. The goo hit Bang and Arakune's curse was placed on him. This was what Bang was waiting for. Insects started to swarm around him and slice at him. Bang took a jar out from his pocket and scooped up a number of the insects before putting a lid on the jar. Having obtained what he came for Bang started to make his escape.

"MY INSECTS!" Arakune shouted as he lunged at Bang. Golden colored bones sprouted from his body and they sliced Bang's body, wounding him.

Blood seeped from Bang's body. It was obvious that Arakune wasn't about to part with a few of his insects. But Bang needed to get these back to Litchi's clinic so he could save Tao. "Alright fiend!" Bang shouted. "I don't have time to drag out this battle for long, so I'm going to use my greatest technique on you!" Bang made a series of complicated arm gestures. "SHISHIGAMI NINJA SECRET SUPER TECHINQUE!" A large cloud of smoke appeared blinding Arakune. "SURPRISE ESCAPE!"

When the smoke cleared, Bang was no longer in Arakune's sight. He screamed and flailed around the sewers in anger.

Litchi worked to make pain killers that would at least make Tao a little more comfortable. Her pain was getting worse by the minute. The rash had also spread across most of her body making her skin that sickly purple color.

Tears fell from Litchi's eyes as she thought about how much pain Tao was in. "Where is Bang?" She cried. "I don't think Tao can last much longer!"

"I AM RIGHT HERE MS. LITCHI!" Bang shouted as he ran into the medicine lab. He took out the jar of bugs and examined a few of them under a microscope. Then he took samples of their goo and mixed them with chemicals. After 10 minutes of studying, Bang slammed his hands on the table. "DAMN IT!"

Litchi gasped. "Bang…please tell me everything is ok!"

Bang shook his head. "Ms. Litchi…I am sorry. But…I've studied every bug I was able to gather. Most of the bugs don't even possess venom; and the few that do all have different venoms. I am sorry…but there is no way to make a cure for Tao."

Litchi fell to the ground and nearly died of a heart attack. She felt all the tears in her body pouring out of her eyes. After a couple minutes she got up and wiped her face clean so it didn't look like she'd been crying. She grabbed the syringe from her desk and walked into the room where Tao was.

Bang instantly knew what was in that syringe. He shuddered at the thought of Tao dying. The two of them had always been close. But this is what had to be done. He followed her into Tao's room.

Tao looked at both of them as they entered the room. She was still in extreme pain and her body was completely purple. Still she forced herself to smile. "Hey Scruffy Man…were you able to find a medicine for Tao?"

Litchi answered for Tao, trying her best to act happy. "Yes Tao, he did. In fact I have it right here." She held up the syringe.

Tao gasped at the sight syringe. "Are you going to give Tao a shot?"

"It's going to stop the pain Tao." Litchi said. "Go to sleep and you won't feel a thing. When you wake up all the pain will be gone."

"Ok Booby Lady." Tao turned her head and started to go to sleep. "Say, when Tao is all better can you take her out for meat buns?"

"Yes Tao. I promise when you wake up I'll buy you all the meat buns you can eat."

Tao smiled as she fell asleep. When Litchi was sure the cat girl was asleep, she let all the tears she was holding back silently roll from her eyes as she inserted the syringe into Tao's arm.


	4. Female Love

When the last of the poison was injected into Tao's body Litchi removed the syringe from her arm. "Rest in peace Taokaka," She whispered as her body drained itself of the last of its tears.

She finally collected herself and said sternly. "Bang, could you please take Tao's body back to the Kaka Clan village and arrange for a funeral in her honor?"

"Of course Ms. Litchi, would be happy to. But wouldn't you like to do it yourself?"

"No, because I am going to go and murder Arakune with my bare hands." Litchi started to walk towards the door.

Bang grabbed her arm. "I am sorry Ms. Litchi, but I cannot let you do that. You would most likely get yourself killed."

"Then I'll die," Litchi said. "My best friend is dead I don't care about anything anymore!"

"DO NOT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! DEATH IS NEVER THE ANSWER FOR ANYTHING!"

"BUT I WAS IN…" Litchi was cut off by a moan. Both of them looked over at Tao and gasped the purple on her skin was disappearing. It had been over a minute and Tao was still breathing. "Oh my god!" Litchi ran over to her and felt Tao's chest. Her heart rate was slowly returning to normal. "This is impossible," Litchi gasped. "H-Her heart should have stopped by now. But it's beating stronger and healthier." She seized Tao in her arms and cried more. Tao's skin was back to its normal tan color, her breathing was normal again, and she had stopped sweating.

"Amazing," Bang exclaimed. "It seems if though the two poisons destroyed each other inside her body."

Litchi took a sample of the Kaka's blood and looked at it under a microscope. "Both poisons aren't in her blood anymore." Litchi cried tears of joy. "S-She's cured!" She threw her arms around Bang. "SHE'S CURED!"

Bang's face turned a bright color of red. "Y-Yes." He stuttered. "I'm very happy."

Litchi let go of Bang. She couldn't stop smiling. "Excuse me Bang, I have a meat bun dinner to plan."

"I shall go back to my clan and collect funding for this," Bang said. "Knowing Tao, it'll be expensive to keep your promise."

Litchi laughed as Bang walked out of the door. "Yeah, but it's worth it." Litchi walked into the back room where Tao was peacefully sleeping. "You're going to be alright Tao." She said.

Litchi waited for about a half hour before Tao woke up. The Kaka girl jumped out of bed and ran all around the room. "YAY IT WORKED BOOBY LADY!" She shouted. "TAO DOESN'T FEEL BAD ANYMORE!" She wrapped her arms around Litchi. "Thank you Booby Lady!"

Litchi blushed as much as Bang did. "You're welcome Tao." Then Litchi got a whiff of Tao. "Uh Tao, I think you might need to take a shower."

Tao sniffed herself. "EWW! Wow Tao is stinky!" Litchi led Tao to her bath room. "Thanks Booby Lady." She shut the door and turned the water on.

Litchi was about to go and prepare to take Tao out, but then she realized that Tao's shower wouldn't help her much if her cloths weren't washed too. She walked into the bathroom, grabbed the cat girl's jacket and underpants, then took them to the back room to start washing them.

As her clothes finished drying, Tao stepped out of the shower and noticed her coat wasn't there. She searched all around the bathroom but couldn't find it. "Booby Lady," Tao called from the bathroom. "Did you take Tao's jacket?"

"Yeah I washed it." Litchi called back. She was about to bring it back to Tao, but then she realized that this was a perfect opportunity to see what Tao's face looks like. "Come out here and get it."

"But then you'd see Tao's face," Tao said. "Please give it to Tao. I don't want anyone to see my face meow."

"You're a big girl Tao. You can come and get it yourself."

"NO MEOW!" Litchi sighed and reached to give Tao the coat. "Well," Tao interrupted. "If you want to see Tao's face, I guess I won't mind because it's you Booby Lady." Tao slowly opened the door. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with her face exposed.

Litchi gasped. Tao's face was beautiful. It was as bronze as her legs, she had an innocent expression, shining eyes, and a pink nose. Her ears stuck out of the top of her head through her long blond hair. "Oh my god Tao, you're beautiful."

"STOP LYING!" Tao shouted. "TAO'S UGLY! NOW GIVE TAO HER COAT!"

"Tao how could you say that? You really are beautiful."

Tao looked at Litchi in disbelieve. "Y-You really think Tao is pretty?"

"Yes I do."

Tao blushed. "Tao's always thought you were pretty too Booby Lady."

"Tao…" That's when Litchi lost control of herself and kissed Tao. Litchi knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Tao's lips felt so soft.

Tao was shocked. At first she tried pulling away, but then kissed back.

When they finally pulled away, Litchi's face was almost completely red. "I-I'm sorry Tao."

"Don't be Booby Lady, Tao enjoyed that."

"You did?" Tao nodded. "Then…I love you Tao."

"Tao loves you too Booby Lady." They kissed again.


End file.
